1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to threaded members and in particular to the sealing of threaded members. The invention is particularly applicable to threaded members on tube coupling bodies for providing a sealed connection of the bodies to further threaded components.
2. Background Prior Art
It is well known to provide on a threaded member a washer to act as a seal when the threaded member is screwed into a component. U.K. Patent Specification No. 1 218 644 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,027,042 and 3,366,504 disclose different forms of threaded members on which additional sealing layers are formed to create seals when the members are screwed into further components. It is an object of this invention to provide a thread seal which seals between two interengaging threaded components and which can readily be replaced when worn through use.